pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Joy: A Holiday Collection
Joy: A Holiday Collection is a Christmas and third studio album by singer/songwriter Jewel, released in 1999.[4][5] The radio-only single "Joy to the World" was released in November the same year.[6] Described as "an unashamed classicist Christmas album, featuring all of the usual carols delivered with strings and choirs",[7] the album received platinum certifications in December 1999,[8] and has sold 1,121,000 copies as of October 2013.[9] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joy:_A_Holiday_Collection# hide *1 Track listing *2 Personnel *3 Production *4 Chart performance *5 References Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Joy:_A_Holiday_Collection&action=edit&section=1 edit #"Joy to the World" (Mason, Watts) – 3:05[10] #"O Holy Night" (Adam, Dwight) – 3:44 #"Silent Night" (Gruber, Mohr) – 3:07 #"Winter Wonderland" (Bernard, Smith) – 3:39 #"O Little Town of Bethlehem" (Brooks, Redner) – 3:11 #"Ave Maria" (Bach, Gounod) – 3:44 #"Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" (Mendelssohn, Wesley) – 3:21 #"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" (Marks) – 1:53 #"Face of Love" (Kilcher) – 3:27 #"Medley: Go Tell It on the Mountain/Life Uncommon/From a Distance" (Gold, Kilcher) – 6:31 #"I Wonder as I Wander" (Niles) – 1:58 #"Gloria" (Kilcher) – 2:38 #"Hands" version (Kilcher, Leonard) – 4:13 #"Life Uncommon (Live)" and Japanese Bonus Track Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Joy:_A_Holiday_Collection&action=edit&section=2 edit *Jewel - vocals, harmony vocals [11] *Tawatha Agee - choir, chorus *Andre Baranowski *Terrance L. Barber Jr. - tenor and countertenor, chorus *Jerry Barnes - bass guitar, choir, chorus *Katreese Barnes - choir, chorus *Marion Beckenstein - choir, chorus *Peter Bliss - guitar *Danny Blume - guitar *Ann Ory Brown - choir, chorus *Sophie Buskin - children's chorus *A. Campbell - pedal steel guitar *Sterling Campbell - drums *Nedra Carroll - vocals, harmony vocals *Vivian Cherry - choir, chorus *Dennis Cinelli - lute *Angela Clemmons-Patrick - choir, chorus *Dennis Collins - choir, chorus *Patrick Duffey - children's chorus *Emily K. Eyre - choir, chorus *Keith Fluitt - choir, chorus *Gloria Gabriel - coordination *Katie Geissinger - choir, chorus *Diva Gray - choir, chorus *Wayne Hankin - choir, chorus *Netousha Harris - children's chorus *Alexis Kaleoff - children's chorus *Robbie Kondor - piano, keyboard *Mary Lee Kortes - background vocals, choir, chorus *Robbi Kumalo - choir, chorus *Cassidy Ladden - children's chorus *John Mahoney - keyboard *Arif Mardin - conductor, keyboard *Joe Mardin - conductor, keyboard, choir, chorus *Audrey Martells - choir, chorus *Willie Martinez - percussion *Chieli Minucci - guitar *Lee Musiker - keyboard *Michael O'Reilly - guitar *Gene Orloff - concert master *Wayne Pedzwater - bass *Shawn Pelton - drums *Janice Pendarvis - choir, chorus *Leon Pendarvis - piano *Sophia Ramos - background vocals, choir, chorus *Eden Riegel - children's chorus *Winston Roye - bass *Dakota Sanchez - children's chorus *Marlon Saunders - choir, chorus *Ira Siegel - guitar *Steve Skinner - keyboard *Allison M. Sniffin - choir, chorus *Elizabeth Stockton *Vaneese Thomas - choir, chorus *Fonzi Thornton - choir, chorus *Darryl Tookes - choir, chorus *Christopher Trousdale - children's chorus *Lori Ann Veles - choir, chorus *Audrey Wheeler - choir, chorus *James Williams - choir, chorus *Ken Williams - choir, chorus *Valerie Wilson - background vocals, choir, chorus *Lisbeth Zelle - children's chorus *Harry Zittel - children's chorus Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Joy:_A_Holiday_Collection&action=edit&section=3 edit *Producers: Arif Mardin, Joe Mardin [11] *Engineer: Michael O'Reilly *Assistant engineers: Max Feldman, Jason Stasium *Mixing: Michael O'Reilly *Mastering: George Marino *Synthesizer programming: Robbie Kondor, Steve Skinner *Programming: Robbie Kondor, Joe Mardin *programming: Steve Skinner *Choir arrangement: Katreese Barnes, Arif Mardin, Joe Mardin *String arrangements: Arif Mardin *Vocal arrangement: Katreese Barnes, Nedra Carroll, Jewel, Arif Mardin, Joe Mardin *Arrangers: Robbie Kondor, Arif Mardin, Joe Mardin, Lee Musiker, Steve Skinner *Orchestration: Robbie Kondor, Arif Mardin, Joe Mardin, Steve Skinner *Production coordination: Gloria Gabriel *Art direction: Benjamin Niles *Artwork: Benjamin Niles *Illustrations: Rob Eberhardt *Photography: Jennifer Baumann, West Kennerly Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Joy:_A_Holiday_Collection&action=edit&section=4 edit Category:1999 albums